Roughouse (Earth-616)
| Aliases = The Incredible Suit-Beard, Ox, "Z.Z. Top" , Roughhouse | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Bloodscream; former member of Kimura's gang, former employee of the Black Tarantula, former employee of General Coy | Relatives = Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Variable, typically the island nation of Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 774 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Massive bulk | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Enforcer | Education = | Origin = Mutant; Unclear Asgardian origin | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard (presumed) | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Wolverine Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Origins The true origins of Roughouse are blurry. He was stated to have possible mythological origins, and was speculated to have been born in Asgard and to be of Asgardian nature. While classified as a mutant, he was believed to be descended from the Asgardian-native Rock Trolls, but could as well be god, giant or troll. He is also known to have been systematically abused by his father as a boy. It is believed that the reason Roughouse wears long hair and a full beard is to hide scars received at the hands of his father. Madripoor Roughouse came to the island nation of Madripoor along with his partner, the "pseudo-vampire" Bloodscream. They found employment under General Coy, one of the island's most powerful crime lords, as special enforcers used to eliminate any threats to his operations. They were sent after the woman called Tyger Tiger, Coy's primary rival as the supreme crime boss of Madripoor. This brought the two mercenaries into a number of conflicts with Wolverine. The duo were never able to defeat him. Cocaine Inducing General Coy grew tired of Roughouse's failures and literally sold him to Geist, a former high ranking agent of Nazi Germany and a cyborg. By the time Roughouse met him, Geist was financing himself through illegal drug trade and needed a guinea pig to experiment a new drug on. Geist's men give Roughouse a dose of this experimental version of cocaine which temporarily drove him mad. Wolverine held back in the fight with Roughouse, since Roughouse was not truly even aware of what he was doing. After helping Roughouse escape, they come upon a mysterious nun of the Roman Catholic Church known only as Sister Salvation, who possessed the ability to cure those suffering from physical or mental injuries and cure sickness just by touching them with her hands. After several "sessions" she was able to fully purge Roughouse's body of the cocaine induced suffering. Roughouse decided to stay with Sister Salvation in Tierra Verde to help her rebuild her destroyed mission. Roughhousing a Weak Wolverine It would be quite a while before Wolverine and Roughouse would cross paths again. Roughouse and Bloodscream renewed their partnership and ambushed Wolverine after the adamantium had been stripped from his skeleton. They managed to get the upper hand and beat Wolverine unconscious. They brought him to their hideout where they beat him repeatedly over the next few days. Wolverine was able to free himself from the chains and ambushed and defeated his captors. When last seen, Roughouse and Bloodscream were operating out of Madripoor again. Enemy of the State II He later resurfaced working for Kimura, and assisted Bellona in capturing Wolverine as part of her plot to wrest control of Madripoor's criminal underworld from Tyger. Roughouse was ordered by Bellona to return kidnapped children being trafficked by Kimura's informant, Captain Ash, along with Gabby and Jonathan the Wolverine. Having a soft spot for children owing to his own hard childhood, Roughouse refused a bribe to help sell the children in exchange for a cut of the profits, and was later duped by Gabby into providing her an opportunity to escape and rescue Laura. Logan the Hunted Not long after, Roughouse and Bloodscream were hired by Sergei Kravinoff a.k.a Kraven the Hunter to capture Old Man Logan. After finding Logan in New Jersey, they started a fight with the old man and got the better of him by distracting him long enough to be captured by Kraven. | Powers = Roughouse possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of being descended from one of Asgard's native races. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians of any race, Roughouse is superhumanly strong. However, his strength is also well above average among known Asgardian races. At his peak, Roughouse is able to lift at least 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Roughouse is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human speciman. Superhuman Stamina: Roughouse's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings, granting him superhuman stamina in all physical activities. While the limits of his endurance aren't known, he can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissues: Roughouse's skin, muscle and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the same tissue in a human body. This contributes to Roughouse's great strength to some degree and, as a result, is actually much heavier than he appears. Superhuman Durability: Roughouse's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than a human being. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces and energy blasts without sustaining injury. Roughouse has claimed that he can't be killed by any weapon composed of "mortal steel", though it isn't known if this is true or merely a boast to intimidate his enemies. Regenerative Healing Factor: Roughouse possesses some degree of accelerated healing that allows him to fully mend injuries within a short span of time, though the full limits and capabilities of these powers remain unrevealed. He has been shown to fully heal from being impailed on both sets of Wolverine's Adamantium claws within the span of a few minutes. Superhuman Longevity: Roughouse is extremely long lived and, while not technically immortal, ages at an extremely slow rate. It's possible that Roughouse is hundreds or even thousands of years old even though he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Roughouse is also immune to the effects of conventional diseases and and toxins. Superhuman Agility: Roughouse's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: Roughouse's reflexes are similarly augmented and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. | Abilities = Roughouse is a formidable hand to hand combatant, typically relying on brawling and street fighting techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. Roughouse is also well connected throughout the criminal underworld, often hiring himself out as an enforcer or bodyguard. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In , Roughouse provided the first clue to his Asgardian origin by uttering the phrase, "Ymir's icy breath.", referring to the giant Ymir, father of the Jotuns. * Roughouse revealed a soft spot for children in , when he murdered one of Ash's surviving pirates after the man tried to bribe him with a cut of the profits if he allowed them to sell the kidnapped children they were trafficking. In the previous issue he also expressed pleasure when Bellona ordered him to kill the same pirates after they safely returned the children to the United States. According to Roughouse it stems from his own abusive childhood. * Strangely his name was spelled "Roughhouse" during the Enemy of the State II storyline but his name was once again spelled "Roughouse" during his most recent appearance. | Marvel = Roughouse | Wikipedia = Roughouse | Links = * }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Class 50 Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Possible Rock Trolls Category:Possible Trolls Category:Possible Asgardian Gods Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Possible Giants of the Ten Realms Category:Strength Class 50